Spoby
by prettylittlegeek
Summary: A series of one-shot spoby sex scenes and love scenarios. Some will be fluffy and some will not.
1. The waiting

Spencer had been waiting, waiting a whole month to see her husband again. Ever since he walked through the door one month ago Spencer had been counting down the days and now she would count down the hours.

She woke up that morning in an empty bed that she wished Toby filled. They still lived at the loft because they loved it there and didn't want to part with it yet. She woke up with some cramps but tried to fight them off. She eventually got up and went about her usual morning routine. As she was brushing her teeth she had the sudden urge to puke so she did in the toilet, only just making it. She paid no attention towards it.

With only a few minutes left until Toby was back she sat on the couch and waited, staring at the door. She saw the door knob twist to reveal a Toby. She ran into his arms, hugging him with all her might. She put her hands around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her towards him. They kissed passionately and neither one wanted to pull out.

Spencer was forced to eventually pull out for air and looked into Toby's eyes. "You're never leaving again. I missed you too much" She said

"I missed you too baby" He said, giving her another kiss. He leaned down to Spencer's belly and kissed it, "I missed you as well" He said to her belly.

Toby got back up, this time Spencer kissed him.

"How are you?" He asked when they eventually pulled out

"Better now that you're here" She replied

"Why weren't you before?" Toby asked, looking concerned

"Oh, I've just had a lot of cramps and morning sickness but it's completely normal" Spencer explained

"I'm sorry baby" He said

He picked up his 3 month pregnant wife and kissed her once more, she co-operated by twisting her legs around his waist and kissing back. They reached the couch where Toby lied her down and he hovered above her, kissing her. He was basically on top of her but he didn't put any of his weight on her. Spencer seemed to not be kissing as passionately as she was so Toby pulled out, knowing Spencer didn't usually do that, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just the cramps but its fine, honestly" She admitted.

"Do you want to lie on the bed, it might help" He suggested

"Okay" She whispered, their foreheads touching. She went to get up but was swept up by Toby bridal style. She twisted her arms around his neck, interlocking her fingers with one another.

"I love you so much" She said as he carefully laid her down on the bed, getting in the same position they were in on the couch.

"I love…you too" Toby said in between kisses.

Spencer was tugging at his shirt, indicating to take it off. She loved his body and his muscular features and wanted to see and feel them again.

She felt Toby's lips part with her's as he took his shirt off and went back to kissing Spencer. She opened her mouth again, allowing his tongue access into her mouth and he more than happily accepted the invitation.

Toby pulled her up, still kissing with passion and leaned against the pillows so she was now in between his legs and leaning on his bare chest.

"You are wearing too many clothes" He said as he pulled out, needing air.

"Oh really?" Spencer said seductively, she knew that Toby loved when she talked like that, "Then we better fix that hadn't we" She carried on.

Toby began to pull Spencer's top over her head to reveal her smiling on the other side. She was in a blue laced bra with a bow in the middle, on of Toby's personal favourites.

They sat and smiled at each other for a moment and Toby rubbed his hands up and down her bare back, caressing it while her hands were on his chest and her fingers lightly moved up and down, turning Toby on.

Spencer knew it did so teased him for a minute and then started to lightly grind on him. "Oh Spence, you have no idea how much I love you" Toby said, his breathing becoming heavy from her.

Spencer started to grind harder and leaned in for more kisses. She stopped grinding as the kiss deepened and reached down to Toby's jeans, unbuttoning them with her free hand. Once she had them unbuttoned she pushed them down to his knees, still not breaking from their kiss, and he kicked them off from there.

She started to kiss down his neck and down to his stomach and back up again to reconnect with his lips. He decided to take control and pull Spencer so she was now underneath him and he had the power. He kissed her collar bone and slowly moved onto her cleavage. She let out a little moan at this. He made his way down to her jeans, where he ripped them off of her and threw them on the floor.

He then kissed her inner thigh which sent a shiver up Spencer's spine, giving her pleasure. He knew that grinding always made her wet so he prepared himself for it. He lightly started to peel of her black thong and slide them down her legs.

He then put his tongue onto the wetness and swirled it around. "Toby…oh my god…Toby" Spencer moaned. He then made his way back up to her mouth where he kissed her again, his soft lips smashing against hers. Spencer reached down to slide his boxers off while in the kiss while Toby worked on unclasping her bra. They managed to do it while not breaking the kiss.

Toby teased her by placing his cock on her but not inserting it just yet. He leaned down to kiss he again and slowly entered her, distracting her. He felt Spencer's face crumple as he started to move back and forth so slowed down immediately and pulled out from the kiss but keeping his face close to hers. "Am I hurting you?" Toby whispered in her ear.

"No, it's the cramps again." Spencer explained

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" Toby asked, concerned

"No, I'm fine" She said

"Okay, just tell me if you want me to" Toby said and kissed her once more, slowly beginning to move again. He tried to go slow and light to avoid hurting her as he felt her walls inside grip around him. He knew she was close so used one hand to massage her boob and the other to grip her waist, securing her.

She came and he came a second after.

He lied down next to her and pulled her towards him. "Are you okay babe?" He asked her, her head now resting on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Spencer said

"Okay, I love you" Toby said, kissing her head

"I love you too" Spencer responded


	2. The emergency

Toby hurried up the stairs of the Hastings household knowing there was no one home but Spencer. Spencer was always alone at home and he hated it, what if something happened to her and nobody was there? It made him worry.

He came from his loft as soon as he could as Spencer said she needed him urgently.

He opened the door to reveal Spencer sat in the chair that he had made her in his favourite bra she owned and some lace panties accompanied by some black heels. She looked at his worried face very seductively.

"Spence I thought you said there was an emergency?" Finally relaxing his face and taking in the sight of his girlfriend.

"There is" She said, getting up and walking over to him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked her.

"This" She said and then kissed him as passionately as she could.

Finally pulling out Toby asked, "So you just want some?"

"No, I want you" She said, kissing him again.

He picked her up and put her on the bed, taking off his top in the process. He lied down on his back as Spencer was kissing his neck and chest until she made her way down to his jeans. She got them off him and then peeled his boxers off.

She stroked one hand over his member to tease him and then went back to his lips to kiss him more. He smoothed her back and unclasped her bra, disposing of it on the floor.

Spencer headed back down and decided to do the one thing they hadn't done yet. She had never done it to anyone so knew she wouldn't be the best but she was fine with that.

She grabbed his hard cock in one hand and gently slid her tongue along the side of it. She then carried on to lick the top and eventually made it so her head was going up and down. "Oh my god Spence." Toby moaned.

Spencer knew that her gagging felt nice for him so made the decision to try it. It reached the back of her throat and it began. "Spence, you don't have to do that" Toby said, knowing her past with bulimia. Spencer didn't reply but didn't carry on. She made her way to his lips, kissing his chest and neck on the journey there.

Toby flipped her over, wanting some power. He stripped Spencer of her panties and placed his finger on her wet pussy, kissing her while doing it. Spencer arched her back, showing Toby how much pleasure she got from it.

Toby placed his cock onto the surface of the wet and gently entered. They had only done it a few times before so Toby wanted to be careful as those were Spencer's only times and she was very new to it all. She let out a moan as he started moving back and forth. He started going a bit harder but always making sure Spencer was alright.

He knew he was going to come but Spencer wasn't close. He knew it was because she played with her a lot more beforehand. He came in her but she still hadn't. He pulled out and lowered his head and then proceeded to move his tongue around. "Toby…Oh…Toby" She moaned, grabbing the bed sheets.

She came in his mouth and he loved it, the taste, everything. He made his way up to her and lied down, pulling her close.

"I love you Spencer Hastings" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Cavanaugh" She said back.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked her as it was getting late.

"Sure" She said.

He pulled her close and gave her another kiss, not as passionate because he wasn't quite ready for round 2 but passionate enough.


	3. The first

"No Hanna, it may come to a shock to you but some girls don't want to spend all summer shopping," Spencer firmly said.

Hanna just rolled her eyes at the brunettes comment, not wanting to hear any more of it, "So, what should we do then?" She said, obviously annoyed.

"What about a movie?" Emily suggested.

"No, we've seen way to many movies recently," Aria chipped in.

The girls sat and discussed what to do with their summer, coming to no conclusion.

"So, you saying we're not going shopping full stop?" Hanna says.

"No, we just don't want to go everyday unlike you," Emily insinuated.

"Well, call me when you've come up with something. I have to get home to the mother, so you guys ready to go?" Hanna asked Aria and Emily.

"Yeah, I'll text you Spence, bye," Aria said.

"Bye Spencer," Emily finished off.

Spencer cleared up the coffee cups and cupcake boxes that sat on her kitchen counter and started to head upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

She goes to open it, already knowing who it was through the window.

"Hey Toby," She says as he twists his arms around her and welcomes her with a passionate kiss, picking her up. She willingly goes along with it.

She starts to break away as things get more heated.

"What's wrong? Are your parents' home?" Toby asks nervously.

"No, I just think we should move this upstairs," Spencer says, wrapping her arms around his neck, using one hand to play with his hair.

"Are you sure?" Toby wanted to make sure before he did what he thought she was implying.

"Yes," Spencer whispered.

Toby responds with kissing her again, even more passionately than before and carrying her up the stairs, her legs twisted around his waist.

He set her on the end of her oversize bed, still kissing her. She pulled away for the much needed air and Toby took the chance to take off his shirt. Spencer approved and started kissing his chest, leading up to his lips, covering his with hers.

After a few more short kisses she moved back on the bed, teasing him, until she was leaning against the pillows. He eagerly followed her, unbuttoning her shirt when she stopped moving. She eyed him in a way that Toby had never seen before. It was out of pure love and trust.

He caught her lips with his and pulled her shirt off as she arched her back towards him. He slowly lied her back down and moved the kisses from her lips to her neck. Spencer let out a light moan and ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair.

He proceeded to reconnect their lips again. Toby wanted to take it slow and make it meaningful, it was her first time and she trusting him with that made him love her more. He wished it was his first time too but he knew he could never get that back so decided to make it as comfortable as possible for Spencer.

They kissed slowly and passionately for a couple of minutes. They both wanted this to be about making love, not just sex.

Toby eventually escaped from her lips and shuffled down the bed to kiss her exposed stomach. He slowly pulled her jeans down her legs after undoing them and she continued to kick them off.

At this point Spencer was getting nervous, she was a Hasting's, and she was supposed to be good at everything. She tried her best to relax but she was tense and she knew Toby would sense it.

He kissed her inner thigh very slowly, trying to reassure her. He traced her skin with his fingers in random shapes up her leg.

He then proceeded to tuck two fingers under the side of her panties so they were lying on her bare hip. He knew she was nervous and he completely understood but he had to relax her otherwise he knew this wasn't going to be nice for her.

"Spence…are you sure?" He whispered, looking up into her eyes.

"Yeah, I love you, Toby. There's no one else I would rather do this with," She whispered.

And with that Toby slowly removed her underwear and disposed of them onto the floor. After that, he very gently slipped two fingers into Spencer's folds.

"Toby, ahh…" He adored that he made her feel so good.

Wanting to give her more pleasure, he decided to stick his tongue in which made Spencer buckle her hips into him.

"Ahh…oh my god…Toby…ohh." Toby smiled to himself, he loved how he could take all her stress away and make her feel so good.

Toby carried on the same circular motion with his tongue as Spencer threw her head back and screwed up her fists into the sheets. Toby noticed and reached out for one of her hands, intertwining their fingers so she could squeeze his hand.

Spencer loved the gesture, she had never experienced this much pleasure all at once and it was kind of overwhelming but she encouraged it by letting little moans escape her lips, indicating to Toby he was doing something right.

Toby could feel that Spencer was close, she was squeezing his hand to breaking point and her hips were bucking up and down like a yo-yo.

"T-Toby…I'm…ah…close," She managed to get out.

"Let go, baby," Toby paused and squeezed her hand to reassure her that it was okay. He could tell she was nervous but he was trying his hardest to relax her.

Spencer gave in and her body shook as she came into Toby's mouth.

Toby let her come down from her high as he kissed his way up her body gently. He kissed her lips again as Spencer moved her hands to his back, feeling his body.

She slowly moved her hand to his belt to unbuckle it, fiddling with it. He gathered what she was trying to do and stood up from the bed to do it for her. She scooted to the edge and kissed his chest while he took off his jeans and boxers in one.

He leant down and connected his lips with hers as he unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. She reacted to his movements and grabbed a hold of his erect member and slowly pumped her hand up and down. This is the first time they had done anything more than make out and Spencer was in unknown territory although she was happy it was with him, her safe place to land.

Toby lightly moaned into the kiss, trying to reassure Spencer that she was perfect and that she wasn't doing anything wrong.

He gently guided her to stand up, still kissing her. He pulled back the duvet on her bed and lightly pushed her down with his lips still connected to hers. She got in underneath the sheets and he eagerly followed. As soon as his head hit the pillow she instantly pushed him down off his side where he was previously perched, onto his back. Toby could see her confidence was growing and was happy to see her taking charge. She led on her side, almost lying on him, and intertwined their legs together, wanting all the skin contact possible. She moved her head so it was inches away from his and then they just looked at each other for a moment. They didn't need words. Through that look, they could both see the love radiating from the others eyes.

Toby lifted his head slightly to capture her lips in his and then slowly lowered her down to his level. Spencer, being the over-achieving person she was, decided to continue her earlier task and pump her hand on Toby's member, making him moan into the make-out session they were having.

Toby had to pull away, unable to kiss anymore. Spencer smiled and kissed his neck, she, much like him, loved making Toby feel so good. However, even though she had no experience she knew that she had to stop before he came.

She brought both of her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks in her gentle hands, making contact with his lips again, as she straddled on top of him, her knees going into the mattress next to his hips. He responded by caressing her back and slowly moving his fingertips up and down her back.

He flipped them over, making Spencer giggle. He hovered above her and kissed her neck, returning the favour.

Eventually, he reached over to Spencer's dresser, not moving from in between her legs, and grabbed the protection, putting it on himself.

He lined himself and leant down so his face was almost touching Spencer's.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes Toby, I love you."

He slowly slid in, trying to not overdo it and cause her more pain.

"Ahh," Spencer let out an obvious groan in pain. She knew it would hurt so she was prepared but in all honesty, nothing could have prepared her for that moment.

"Are you okay?" Toby whispered next to her ear.

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He slowly started moving and pressed light kisses all over her neck, trying to distract her from the pain. Toby wanted to somehow tell her that it's okay and he loved what was happening but he also knew that dirty talk wasn't romantic at all and shouldn't be used during their first time.

"Ooo Spence." He whispered next to her ear, uncontrollably.

She started to let out little, quiet moans as the pain started to become pleasure.

Toby moved his head up so he could look at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Noticing how Spencer seemed to be liking this a lot better now, he had an idea.

"Put your legs around my waist," Toby whispered in between moans.

She followed his instructs as he moved one of his hands to under her knee to hold it up.

"Ahh…Toby-oh my god," Spencer couldn't console her moans anymore as he came deeper into her.

"Spence…I'm close," He warned, he wanted her to be able to cum again but he also knew that it was rare to on your first time, hence why he had gone down on her beforehand.

"It's okay Toby…let go," She said, she was surprised he hadn't already. He hadn't had sex in a while and he had been a gentleman to wait but it must have had some effect on him.

He came soon after and then collapsed next to her, bringing her to his chest.

"I love you," He said as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you too," She whispered back while placing a few kisses on his chest.

AN Sorry it's so long! :)


End file.
